Child of Destiny
by Kosmic
Summary: With agreement from DeafLzgon I am allowed to do this story. This story takes place after Hybrid Child. A mystery girl comes to the temple. What adventures will this girl bring to the dragons?
1. A New Child

**Kosmic: **A have gotten permission from DeafLizgon to make a story on what has happen between Hybrid Child and The Gateway of Darkness. Thank you again DeafLizgon for letting me do this.

**A New Child**

A girl with light brown hair and sky blue eyes about the age of twelve running away from men fire guns at her in a forest. Dodging the bullets, the best she could to get away from them. She trips over a rock as a bullet skims her leg. She rolled a bit and looked up to see a guy with a shotgun pointing at her. She closes her eyes and screams as she hears the shot.

She opens her eye to notice she has not been shot and that four teens are standing in front of her, protecting her. She saw a small yellow bald boy in red robs, next to him is a girl with black hair that is in pigtails also in red robs, next to her was a boy a bit bigger then she is with brown wild hair as the girl in red robs, lastly next to him was a taller boy in a cowboy hat in red robs like the others.

"Get out of the way brats. I only want that girl!" The man with the shut gun yelled out as more men with guns ran up. "If you want her, you have to go through us first." The girl in pig tails said. The men pointed their guns at the teens. "Wudia Star Wind!" The boy with wild hair shouted creating powerful wind pushing the men with guns away. The teens turn to the little girl. "Are you ok little lady?" The boy in a cowboy hat asked as the little girl fainted.

Later when the little girl opens her eyes she gets up from a bed. She looked around confused about her surrounding then notice her leg was bandaged up where the bullet skimmed her. An old man with a gecko walks in and sees me. "Are you ok little one?" The old man asked her as the little girl shook her head yes.

"Young ones she is up and it seems as if she is fine." The old man said as the four teens she saw earlier walk in. "I see you are much better my new friend." The bald boy said to her as she smiles. "Thanks! It has been a long time sense someone has helped me." The little girl said to the teens.

"My name is Omi and this tall friend of mine is Clay." Omi said in a smile. "Howdy little miss." Clay said tilting his hat. "I am Kimiko and this boy here is Raimundo." Kimiko said smiling as well. "Sup" Raimundo said glancing at the little girl. "Oh hi I am Mea. It is nice to meet all of you. Thank you for your kindness." Mea said in a blush looking at Raimundo.

Mea got off the bed and looked up at the old man. "I am master Fung Mea." Fung said to Mea. Mea took a step away from master Fung. "Do not be scared of him, kid. By the way I am Dojo." The gecko said making Mea faint.

Mea again woke up soon after in the bed she was in. "Back to the living again I see." Raimundo said laughing as Mea began to cry. "What did I say?" Raimundo asked looking confused why Mea started to cry. "Mommy daddy." Mea said as she cries'.

It hit the young monks why Mea is crying. "Mea I am so sorry Mea, I didn't know." Raimundo said to Mea trying to confer her. "Yea, Rai here says stupid things at times." Kimiko said to make Raimundo to look hurt and to cheer Mea up. Mea started to wipe her tears away. "It is ok, you didn't know." Mea said trying really hard not to cry.

"Mea I have some better cloths for you to ware then what you have on it you want to change into something else." Kimiko said to Mea as her eyes sparkled in happiness. "Yes!" Mea screamed and started to bounce up and down.

Once Kimiko got to her room with Mea, Mea was jumping up and down waiting to dig through Kimiko's cloths. Shows Mea her big stash of cloths. "Welcome to my cloth's closet." Kimiko said as Mea jumped into the cloths and started to throw Kimiko's cloths everywhere.

After some time has passed, Mea had picked out a nice small outfit for her self. A sky blue skirts that goes down to her knees and a light green short sleeve shirt with a fox in the middle of it. "That outfit looks so cute on you Mea." Kimiko said as Mea blushes. "Thank you Kimiko, and thank you for letting me use your cloths." Mea told to Kimiko as Kimiko nods. "No big deal Mea, it is ok." Kimiko said in a smile. "Please call me Kim, all of my friends are aloud to call me Kim." Kim said as Mea smiles and nodded to agree.

Kim walks out with Mea in her new cloths. Omi face turns red as he sees Mea. "Mea you look very nice." Omi stated to Mea making Mea smile. "Thank you Omi." Mea said in a nice tone of voice. Clay looks at Mea's shirt. "I take it you like foxes." Clay asks Mea and Mea nods in a smile.

Raimundo walks up to Mea and kneels down to Mea level. "Mea I was wondering why were those men chasing you earlier?" Raimundo asked as he puts his hand on Mea's shoulder. Mea looked down at her feet thinking what to say. "I am not really sure why they were after me." Mea said as a tear escapes from her eye. "The only thing I know was that they killed my mom." Mea told Raimundo and bursts into tears.

Raimundo walked off and signaled to the other to follow him. Omi, Clay, and Kimiko went over to Raimundo. "What is it Raimundo?" Kimiko asked Raimundo the boy she loves. "Mea is homeless and parentless. She is on her own and I believe we should let her live here." Raimundo said as Kim and Clay nodded in agreement. "That is not your choice Raimundo. I do agree with my friend, but all that is up to master Fung." Omi told Raimundo but Raimundo decided not to listen.

"It is all right with me young ones." Omi, Raimundo, Clay, and Kimiko turned to see master Fung who had listened to their conversation. "Are you sure master?" Omi said some what worried about master Fung decision. "Yes I am Omi. Do not forget Omi you are like Mea. I found you with no parents." Master Fung said as Omi looks down and nods. "You are right. I must think more clearly and never question you." Omi said as he looks up to his master. Master Fung placed a hand on Omi's head and smiled.

The monks walked back to where Mea was crying to see she is not there. "Where did that little lady run off to now?" Clay questioned as the other did not know. Omi turned to see Mea running up at him. Mea jumped off the ground and tackles Omi into a roll. "So much for tiger instinct Omi." Raimundo chuckled as Mea was on top of Omi laughing. Mea pokes' Omi nose then runs off.

**Kosmic: **I want to inform everyone I will not be taken away my other stories. I will be working on them as well. Please read and review this story. DeafLizgon is the only one who well gets heads up on this story only because it happens basically after Hybrid Child.


	2. Xiaolin Dragon of Hope

**Kosmic: **Ok I am leaving Mea here in charge. I have other things to do. Mea be a good girl ok.

**Mea: **Yes sir Kosmic sir. No one owns Xiaolin Showdown but me because I have the contract. I am willing to sell it for a price.

**Xiaolin Dragon of Hope**

Mea wakes up thanks to Omi yelling for everyone to wake up. Mea looks out her small window see the sun just coming up. "Omi it is too early!" Mea yelled out as Omi walks in her room.

Mea screams and throws things from her room at Omi. "Never enter a girl's room without permission. You are such a perv Omi!" Mea yells hitting Omi with several things.

Omi runs to the others with some bruise's thanks to Mea. "Whatever happen to your so-called tiger instinct's Omi?' Rai joked to his little yellow friend.

"My tiger ensticts are leaving me! NO!" Omi screamed out loud crying. "Omi I do not think that is happening." Kim suggests to Omi who is weeping.

Mea runs to the kitchen really quickly. She runs pass the others in a blur. She opens the fridge. (Don't ask they just have one ok) Mea's eyes lit see everything. Mea licks her lips and jumps in the fridge throwing things out like carrots, apples, and cheese. "What in tarnation(spell check does not help. I hope I spelled that right) are you doing Mea?" Clay yelled out as Mea stops with a piece of ham in her mouth.

Mea shifts her eyes back and forth and runs pass the dragons again in a blur with the ham still in her mouth. "I thought I had an eating problem." Clay said to the others. Omi started to run after Mea.

Mea saw Omi falling her and a smile comes to her face. Mea jumped up onto some training gear then to a roof. Omi followed her movement and was still following her. Mea ran across the roof to another roof. Mea then jumped down from a building and ran left. Omi still followed her movement until he touches ground. Mea ran at Omi and tackles Omi into a roll. Mea was on top of Omi and then Mea pokes Omi's nose.

"Get off me Mea!" Omi yelled and Mea got off in a flash. "Omi you are so not on top it today." Rai said coming up to his little bald friend. "I am the most trained dragon and I cannot even stop Mea. What is down with that?" Omi asks Rai who does not feel like correct Omi.

Once Omi got to his feet, he walked to the kitchen to eat his fill. Omi and the others rushed to the court yard for their morning training. "Today young ones you will be practicing your skills with the Shen gong wu." Master Fung informed his students. Omi grabs the Orb of Tornami, Kimiko grabs the Star Hanabi, Clay grabs for the Third-Arm Sash, and Raimundo grabs the Sword of the Sword.

Mea watched her friends train with the Shen gong wu. It was until Omi dropped the Orb of Tornami Mea got up and ran to them. The Orb of Tornami was cracked. Dojo slithered up and touched the Orb of Tornami and it breaks.

"This is my fault I am so sorry Master Fung!" Omi shouted for forgiveness. "Omi it is not completely your fault." Master Fung spoke and looked at the pieces. "I can fix it!" Mea shouts and runs up.

"Silly Mea only Dojo can fix Shen gong wu." Omi speaks as Dojo nods. "Yea what Dojo will do is put duck tap on it." Raimundo joked as Dojo looked a bit angry. "No I can fix it watch." Mea suggested as Dojo began to laugh.

"Mea only two people can fix Shen gong wu. Dashi and I are the only ones." Dojo said as mea walks up to the Orb of Tornami pieces. "Lost Hope!" Mea shouts out and creates a bright flash blinding the dragons.

Once the dragons got their sights back Mea was on her knees panting. They all looked at the Orb of Tornami witch was all back together. Dojo jaw drops as he became speechless at what he saw.

Dojo shook his head and got his composure back. "Ok what we have here is the Xiaolin dragon of hope people." Dojo spoke up as everyone turns their heads toward Dojo. "What do you mean Dojo?" Master Fung asks the small dragon.

"Ok Master Fung it is kind of a long story. All the Xiaolin dragons are normal suppose to be the elements. There is one Xiaolin dragon known as the Xiaolin dragon of hope. He or she has the power to restore peace to anything. There is no true role to the Xiaolin dragon of hope but to do that and survive. The Xiaolin dragon of hope does not fight but heal any and all people. The good ones and evil ones." Dojo said as Omi got confused with this.

"Dojo I do not get one thing. Why heal the good and the evil?" Omi asks Dojo who looks at Omi. "The Xiaolin Dragon of Hope is good at heart but is neither good nor evil. The Xiaolin dragon of hope has no loyalties." Dojo explained to Omi who still does not understand.

**End of Chapter**

**Mea: **Sorry everyone but Kosmic is away crying. Kosmic got dumped and he can't be here at this time. Please read and review.


	3. What Is She

**Mea: **I love being in control. I have power over everything. POWER! Muahahahahahahaha! (Looks at everyone) I mean, I like being helpful. Ok something came up in a review I must tell everyone. There is no Chase in this story.

**What Is She**

Mea walked over to her fellow dragons. Mea is wearing a red rob with a black line slash in the middle. On one side of the line was a white tiger. On the other side of the line is a black dragon.

"What type of Xiaolin robe is that?" Omi asks Mea getting her attention. "Dojo said sense I am the Xiaolin Dragon of Hope, I must wear this robe. I kind of hate this robe though." Mea said in a frown.

Dojo slithers up and looks at Mea. "Sorry Mea but Dashi designed for the Xiaolin Dragon or Heylin Tiger of Hope. It is a very power magical robe. The robe makes your powers stronger and it protects you from strong attacks and magic." Dojo said putting a smile on Mea and shook to Omi.

"Why? Dojo she may be the Xiaolin Dragon of Hope, but why don't, I get a robe like that?" Omi shouted at Dojo as Clay, Kimiko, and Raimundo glare at Omi. "Sorry I mean we get that type of robe." Omi said correcting himself.

"Omi you are a Xiaolin Warrior, Mea is not a warrior. Mea is a healer and heals whoever she chooses." Dojo explained to Omi. Mea looked at Omi and understood how easy he can get jealous.

"Everyone look what I can do!" Mea yelled grabbing every ones attention. Mea raised her hands and created fire out of thin air. Kimiko seemed confused how mea did that. Mea brought her hands down throwing the fire down and turning the fire to water. Omi eyes widen and he faints. Mea brought her hands back up as earth comes out of the ground. Clay went into shock. Mea then sent the earth away making a small twister. Rai eyes bugged.

The twister vanishes as Dojo robs his chin. _How could the Xiaolin Dragon of Hope be able to use the elements? _Dojo thought as he heard someone clapping. Dojo turned and saw Master Fung.

"Well-done Mea, it seems you have learned how to use the elements." Master Fung said and took out a Wudia sash out of his sash and gives it to Mea. Omi had recovered and saw Mea with the sash.

"HOW?" Omi yelled and seemed very confused. "We have not even gotten to that level." Omi whimpered and looks at Master Fung very sad. "Omi Mea is very gifted and the stronger she is the more she can help us heal." Master Fung explained to Omi.

Dojo froze then began to shake. "Shen Gong Wu alert everyone!" Dojo yelled as Kimiko grabs a wu then the scroll before jumping on. Mea jumps on Dojo before Omi. "I am sorry Mea but this is the job for Xiaolin warriors." Omi said as Dojo turns to him. "She is coming with us Omi. If any of you get hurt, she can heal you right away." Dojo said as Master Fung nods in agreement. Omi jumped on Dojo feeling hurt from everything that has happened to him.

Dojo took off as Kim opens the scroll. "The wu is called Jokester." Kimiko said as Dojo started to laugh. "Dashi and I loved that wu. Dashi created the wu for fun. Every time he got board he would use that wu to play jokes on people." Dojo said as Rai grins.

"In other words we must not have Raimundo use it." Clay spoke up putting a frown on Rai. "I agree with Clay. We also must not let Jack get it." Omi implied as Kimiko nods and shutters.

"Just think how bad of jokes Jack has. Also think of how gross his jokes could be." Kim said as Mea looks at them. "Who is this Jack?" Mea asked her friends.

"He is an idiot enemy." Rai said to Mea. "He is a gothic freak." Kimiko implied to Mea. "He is a no good rattle snake." Clay spoke up to Mea. "He is our enemy." Omi said as Dojo began to descend to the ground.

Dojo landed and the young dragons jumped off before he shrinks. The dragons spread out to search for Jokester. While Mea was searching, she spotted something shinny. Mea saw an arm band with different jokes on it that shinnied like silver. Mea ran to the shinny object and picked it up. "I found it!" Mea yelled as the others ran to her.

"I challenge you to a Xiaolin showdown." Mea turned around still holding Jokester to see a Goth. kid with robots. "I accept your challenge. I wager…" Mea remembered she did not pick up a wu. Kimiko threw the Tangle Web Comb to Mea. "The Tangle Web Comb for whatever wu you have." Mea said to Jack.

"The game is tag. Each person gets ten minutes to tag the other. Once the time is up it is the other's person to tag the other. The game keeps going until one person is tagged." Mea said in a smile.

"Fine but I get to be the tagger first!" Mea nods as the area changes a little where there is a timer. "Gong Yi Tempi!" Jack yelled and knocked the Tangle Web Comb out of Mea hand. Mea ran to hide.

"Jack bots attack her now!" Jack yelled as a rock hits head. "Jack she is a little girl!" Omi yelled at Jack as Jack rubs his head. "Fine!" Jack yelled and went to where Mea went to only find her cloths. Jack screamed out and ran to the others. "She is naked!" Jack yelled as the others eyes widen but Omi.

Jack started to think why the young girl would take off her cloths. _Oh I get it now. She took off her cloths so I would not dare to touch her. Guess wrong little girl. I am Jack Spicer evil boy genues! _Jack thought and looked around for her.

A fox was looking at Jack. After awhile, Jack realized there was a fox watching him. "Stupid little fox." Jack said then went looking again. The fox glared at Jack. Laughter of Mea is heard in a push next to Jack.

"Gotha!" Jack yelled and jumped at the bush hitting a rock. Jack screamed in pain and took a step back to rub where he was in pain. Mea ran quickly with no cloths onto a bush. Jack leaped at the push and hit another rock. Jack fell back and moaned in pain.

"She has to be cheating! No one can go through rock but ghost…" Jack began to say as his face turns white. Jack shook it off remembering he had to deal with Wuya who was a ghost.

A bell was heard signaling it was Mea's turn to tag Jack. Jack went to an open area so Mea could not jump him. "Ha Jack Spicer once again has out smarted you!" Jack yelled as Mea ran up to him. Jack easily dodged her. A second Mea appeared from behind Jack. Jack turned and dodged her.

"Wait a darn minute! There are two of you." Jack said in confusion as the fox jumps on Jacks back ending the showdown. The Tangle Web Comb, Jokester, and the Monkey Staff fell on the fox.

The young dragons looked confused as Dojo put his hand on his chin to rub it. It finally hit Dojo and Dojo pulled everything off of the fox. "Mea go behind a bush." Dojo said as the fox did so.

"Dojo you do know you called that fox Mea." Omi said with a confused face. "The elements she used, her cloths off, and those extra hers we all saw were illusions' Omi. Mea is a were-fox or you could say Kitsune." Dojo said to Omi and the others.

"Hello. My cloths please!" Mea yelled behind a rock the fox went to waving her hand.

**End of Chapter**

**Mea: **Now you all know what I am. Please read and review thank you.


	4. The Beginning to the End

**Kosmic: **I am back again with another update. Mea will you do disclaimers for me?

**Mea: **Kosmic does not own Xiaolin Showdown.

**The Beginning to the End**

Once the monks returned with to the temple with Mea, it was Raimundo who spoke first. "Mea why didn't you tell us you were a Kitsune?" Rai asks wanting to know like the others who waited for her to speak.

"I… I didn't want any of you to know." Mea said backing away from her new friends. Dojo slithers up to Mea. "Mea it is ok. We are all Xiaolin monks. I know how Kitsune fur is worth like millions of dollars, but we won't take it your fur." Dojo said then smiled.

"Mea we are your friends and will never hurt you." Kimiko said then walked up and hugged Mea. "Thank you and I am sorry for not tell all of you earlier." Mea said then took a deep breath as Kimiko lets go of her.

"To tell all of you the truth those hunters that were after me earlier was after my life not my fur. Werewolves killed my mother and I believe my father. These werewolves came after me until I lost them. They hired hunters to hunt me down to kill me." Mea said as Rai walks up to her.

"You are safe now Mea. You are with us, and we will protect you." Rai said as mea jumps at Raimundo and hugs him. "Thank you." Mea said as she cries a bit.

_I will not put any of you in danger though. I will find away to keep all you safe as well, I promise. _Mea thought as Rai hugs mea back.

After the moment has ended Mea followed Raimundo to his room. Mea looked around his room until she came across a picture.

On the picture was a boy with long silver hair that goes into a ponytail to his knees frightened, yet he is grinning like an idiot. He look like he was falling over being choked by a girl. The girl has short dark green hair and her eyes are hazel-like sea. Her arms had that boy in a head lock.

A smaller boy with hair that is short and white and his eyes are grayish silver looked like he was chocking to death. His arm looks like it was jerked back as some tea was dropped out of an older boy. The older boy hair is dark brown almost black and his eyes' amethyst, and he looked stunned.

Some of the tea hit a boy with hair that is spike-like dark purple and his eyes are dark blood red. He looked like he was dancing. The boy with the long silver hair has his hands around the spike-like dark purple hair.

Mea giggled at the picture. Raimundo heard Mea's giggle and walked over to her. "What is so funny?" Rai asked and looked at the picture as well. "I see, yea that is funny. That is my cousin and his friends. We fought them awhile back before me and the others saved you." Rai said and smiled leaving Mea a bit confused.

"Why did you fight your own cousin?" Mea asked as Rai picks up the picture and Mea. Rai sat down and let Mea sit on his lap. Mea blushed a little bit.

"I fought my cousin because he is heylin. There is a evil man by the name of Chase Young. He is the master of my cousin and his friends. We may be enemies but we will never kill each other." Rai told mea who smiled and looks at the picture.

"Who is your cousin and his friends?" Me asked looking at the small boy with short white hair on the picture.

"The dark brown haired boy in the picture is Khu he is my cousin, the long silver ponytail is Lobo he is a werewolf, the younger boy with short white hair is Kobo is Lobos little brother. They are nice werewolves. Lobo is some what a jokester and Kobo wouldn't hurt a fly. The boy with purple hair is Yamato and the girl is Ciara." Raimundo said to Mea who just kept looking at Kobo on the picture.

"I see you like Kobo Mea. Does it not bother you that he is a werewolf?" Rai asked Mea who shakes her head no.

"Not all werewolves are evil. I mean yea my mom was killed by a werewolf. That doesn't mean all werewolves are evil." Mea said to Raimundo who is surprised that mea can be so grown up.

"Come on mea lets get something to eat ok?" Raimundo said as mea nods. Mea ran out before Raimundo could get up. "Mea is faster then Clay when it comes to food." Raimundo said then laughed a bit.

When it became dark and everyone was sleep, Mea was still awake. "I do not want to endanger my new friends. I am sorry to all of you, but I must leave." Mea said packing some bags with food and cloths.

Mea got outside and was hearing snored from Clay and Dojo. Mea made her way to the gate only to be stopped by Master Fung. "I am sorry master but I must leave. I need to find out if my father is still alive and I do not need protection." Mea said as Master Fung who takes out an object from his rob.

"I understand Mea, and you do not belong either on the Xiaolin or heylin side at this time. This Shen gong wu is called Angel Wings. This wu will give you an unbreakable shield and it will allow you to fly. It grants you wings of an angel and the wings can shield you." Master Fung gave Meathe wu that looks like an angel. Mea nods and leaves the temple to find her father and for her own adventure.

**Kosmic: **One more chapter left in this story. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review this chapter.


	5. Unexcepted Path

**Kosmic: **(Looks at the time) Ok I know I have not updated in a very long time. I must apologias for this. I am very sorry, I have not updated. I am keeping a promise I will continue the stories I have for Xiaolin Showdown. Ok time to explain why I have updated for a good long time. (Gulps deeply) I am starting to get tired of typing stories. I will not stop any my stories, but it will take a good long while to update.

**Unexcepted Path**

The young dragons looked everywhere in the temple and out for Mea and could not find her. Master Fung explained that Mea has left for her own journey. A journey that only Mea can do alone.

Raimundo sighed and under stood Master Fung as well as the others. Omi though understanding thought it was unwise for Mea to travel alone.

Mea came to a village where people were preparing for a festival. Mea looked around and was asking what type of festival it was. Everyone ignored Mea and kept setting things up.

"You do not know what festival this is?" A young boy asked Mea as quickly turned to the boy. Mea recognized the boy from Raimundo picture. It is Kobo, the young werewolf.

"No, I don't do you?" Mea asked as she turned a little red.

"This village here respects werewolves from the ancient times. So they are setting everything they can to show how and why they respect werewolves." Kobo said as Mea was now mixed with her emotions. Mea is mixed with anger, sadness, and love. Mea loves how Kobo looks but is angry to hear humans respecting werewolves. Mea is sad because it makes her think of the werewolves who killed her kind.

"Are you ok there? You seemed to be angry yet sad at the same time." Kobo said as he heard his name being called out to him from his brother.

"Sorry but I got to go, see ya later hopefully." Kobo said then runs off leaving mea to her emotions and thoughts.

_I hate all werewolves! I hate them! I HATE THEM! Why do I have these feelings for one though? Why am I felling love at my age? Do Kitsune feelings develop faster then humans and maybe werewolves? I need help, please dad help me. _Mea thought as she tears up a bit.

Mea looked at the ground as some tears escape her eyes. Mea's eyes snap wide and she slowly moves her head a bit. Mea sees the killer of her parents. Mea began to move away slowly hoping that the guy does not see her.

Mea found a hiding spot and hid there. Hoping the killer does not find her. Mea started to hear some voices near by. She recognized one from earlier. It was Kobo talking to someone.

"Kobo I am sorry but we have to leave. I would like to stay and check out all the girls but I had a sniff around and someone I want to tare apart is here. I am not going to fight him here in front of humans." The voice said then sniffed a bit.

The elder boy walked over to where Mea is hiding and pick her up. The boy looked at Mea a little until Kobo ran over.

"Lobo stop it!" Kobo shouted at Lobo who just puts Mea down.

"Kobo this is a perfect time for you to start hitting on girls, you know." Lobo said in a smile. Kobo blushed a little then, shook his head no.

"Well any way a certain general is here so we better Kobo." Lobo said who seems a bit angry yet calm.

"Why are you on the run?" Mea asked the two boys. Kobo didn't say a thing.

"Well you should be running too. This general has killed your kind too." Lobo said giving Mea a shock.

"The murderer who killed my mom and dad." Mea said then fell to her knees. Kobo looked at Mea then at Lobo.

"Lobo she is not human, what is she then?" Kobo asked as Lobo smiles a little.

"She is a Kitsune, and we should leave now come on. Do not worry Kobo kitsunes always get away from people tracking them." Lobo said and ran off with Kobo following behind.

Mea hugged herself and began crying. Mea was crying out of sadness and happiness. Mea is happy she met the boy she likes and is sad to know who the killer of her parents is.

A hand touched Mea's shoulder. Mea's eyes snapped wide in fear thinking it is the killer. Mea turned to look and in surprised it is her dad.

"Dad!" Mea yelled out in happiness and hugged him tightly.

Mea's dad smiles and hugs Mea back.

"Mea you have to run away now. I am going to avenge your mommy. Please run and don't look back." Meas dad said then forced Mea off then ran off. Mea closed her eyes to face it. Mea knew her father can't win, but she knows her father was only doing this to protect her.

Mea got to her feet and ran off. She ran out of the town as her heart bonded. Mea stopped after a good long run and turned to the town. Mea now knows her father is dead.

"I am going to find away to beat him for you dad." Mea said then walked off to started her path as the Xiaolin dragon of Hope.

**End of Story**

**Kosmic: **After a bit of sleep and having to brake a wall made of steel with my head it's all well. I might have gone ooc with Kobo and Lobo so I am sorry DeafLizgon. Please read and review.


End file.
